One hot night
by Crazybird101
Summary: Pre-An unlikely Bond. Johnny and Randy are home alone and the two decide to have some fun. AU. Warnings are inside. Not PWP!


**I am listening to a song right now that reminds me A LOT about Johnny/Randall (For those who are old enough and is curious it's called Flesh by Simon Curtis). And it has inspired me to write ANOTHER slash fic of them. Again, no descriptive MA stuff but you can get the picture if your brave enough or old enough.**

**This is an AU for MU. Again, it's connected to my An unlikely Bond fic. In this fic, Johnny's gonna be a little more aggressive. But there's no NON-CON. Because I *BLEEP* hate NON-CON. **

**If you hate or are uncomfortable with Slash, and not old enough to even read this, click the back button NOW.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**X.X**

Randy panted rapidly as he dug his nails into the sofa cushion. It looked so wrong yet it felt so right. Sweat rolled down the lizard's forehead as he resisted the urge to even let out a little moan. He so, desperately, wanted to stop yet he couldn't bring himself to even say something. The senior was such an expert at this that he couldn't even voice out. Finally, close to releasing, he managed to spit out some words.

"J-Johnny?" he said shakely, panting even faster.

Johnny looked up and licked his lips. "What is it?" he purred charmingly.

"U-uh..." poor Randy couldn't even say it. Johnny smirked and pressed his lips against Randy's. The lizard moaned quietly in the kiss, wrapping his arms around the senior's bare neck and back. Letting his fingers run through his silky, purple, fur. Johnny shivered at the slow touches. He moved his attention to Randy's shoulders and sank his fangs into the tender flesh.

Randy inhaled sharply, digging his fingers into the older monster's shoulders, causing Johnny to groan as he sank his teeth deeper. He was careful not to hit any vains or even the bone itself. Which is why he pulled out before he could go any deeper. By then his white fangs were now covered in blood. The crimson liquid oozed out of the bite. Either rolling down Randy's shoulder or hitting the couch. Johnny happily licked the blood off his teeth and then wound.

Randy sweated even more now. He nuzzled Johnny's neck before whispering something in his ear. The older monster smirked and immediately flipped them so that he was on the bottom and Randy was the dominate one. He let out a shakey moan and dug his nails into the sofa cushion. Sweat rolling down his forehead. He closed his eyes and let out a pleased growl, using his other hand to caress Randy's head. He then pushed his head before stroking it again, causing Randy to cough slightly.

It was then that Johnny's eyes snapped open and released. Randy gagged a bit before taking it all in. He then looked up at Johnny, shivering from the aftermath, and was then yanked up. The older monster kissed him viciously, his tongue exploring the younger monster's mouth. Randy managed to kiss back, but even more vicious then his.

Johnny smirked before settling himself onto his belly and resting his head on his folded arms. He grunted at how rough the first penetration was, taking him by surprise. He then looked over his shoulder and smirked deviously at the freshman.

"_Surely _you can be much more rough." he purred before grunting again.

Randy's fronds rose up and a growl escaped him.

_You want rough? I'll give you rough, _he thought before moving harder and faster.

Johnny cried out when he felt the lizard digging into his shoulders. Randy felt a bit satisfied that he was able to make his "lover" scream. Randy could feel the blood start to ooze out and he immediately pulled his fingers out as well. He yelped in surprise when he was suddenly flipped over and pushed roughly on his back. Above him, Johnny held a rather vicious, almost animal, look in his eyes.

Randy then let out a painful scream when he felt the other monster ram into him roughly. The purple monster viciously pulled in and out of the younger monster, not caring whether he was hurting him or not. If he wanted to play rough, then he could play aggressive. Randy struggled to hold onto the senior's now bloody back. The pain was so intense that he was actually starting to cry.

While Randy screamed, Johnny let out pleased roars. It was only them tonight, since the others went out partying and won't be back until later, plus the curtains were down, so there was no way someone in their right mind would want to disturb them. Johnny dug his nails into couch's armrest as he aggressively pulled in and out of the lizard.

Meanwhile, Randy was no longer having a good time. But he didn't want it to stop either. Without thinking he reached up and sank his teeth into Johnny's neck, causing the older monster to groan in pleasure. For a bit the two exchanged love bites on either their necks or shoulders. It was then that Johnny got so aggressive that Randy was close to crying out for him to stop. Randy screamed out in pain as he released, literally grabbing one of Johnny's curved horns. Johnny moaned as he released into the young lizard. Finally, exhausted, Johnny flipped them over again so that he was lying on the couch and Randy was lying on top of him.

"Did I hurt you too much?" he whispered while kissing the bleeding bite marks on his neck and shoulders.

Randy squirmed a bit before rolling onto his belly. "A-a bit." he whispered hoarsely.

Johnny smiled before wrapping his arm around Randy's waist. He then kissed him softly. Randy laid his head just above Johnny's beating heart, seeing that the tv was still playing the movie they had been watching earlier.

"We made a mess" he murmured.

Johnny chuckled softly and used his other hand to caress Randy's fronds. "We'll clean up before they come back." he whispered tiredly.

Randy said nothing else. He nuzzled Johnny's heaving chest lightly before closing his eyes...

...

"RANDALL!"

Randall snapped out of his daze and looked over to Mike and Sulley, who had concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened? You zoned out a bit." Sulley asked.

Randall chuckled, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry. I sorta lost my train of thought for a sec." he chuckled.

"Well...the movie is about to start." Mike said before turning back to the TV with a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Sulley asked.

Randall nodded. "I'm fine." he said with a smile.

However, neither of them noticed the small tear that ran down his cheek. Just above his scar.

End.

**X.X**

***Headdesk* *BLEEP*! **

**That totally came out wrong! I REALLY hope it wasn't too descriptive. I mean, I'm not the only one who put up Johnny/Randall slash fics. But *BLEEP*! **

**I deeply apologize if I made any of you uncomfortable :( Even though I left a warning on the top. **

**Please R&R and at least TRY to have a nice day/night ^-^ **

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
